Pecha Berry
by Lanii-Chan
Summary: Six year old Hikari has adopted two baby Pokémon, and they love eating Pecha berries because their SO SWEET! - Hikari/Pokémon


_**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry to upset you but I'm deleting my previous story and will replace it with this one. When I wrote that story, my writing style was horrible and my grammar was not good. But my writing style has changed now and I promise to do my best in writing this story. As usual, it won't be that long, but whatever. Also, I decided to use their Japanese names, meaning I would also use Japanese honorifics. THIS STORY WAS UPDATED, BUT WITH MINOR CHANGES ONLY.**_

**Characters and their ages (for now, because I might introduce new characters within the course of the story)**

**Hikari ~ 6, but age will change within the passage of time**

**Ayako ~ 27, but age will change within the passage of time**

**Haruka ~ 6, but age will change within the passage of time**

**Hikari's Eievui ~Unknown, still a baby Pokémon **

**Hikari's Mimiroll ~ Unknown, still a baby Pokémon **

**Ayako's Nyarmar ~ Unknown **

**.****.. **

**Japanese Honorifics;**

**Otō-san**** (****お父さん****): father, or otou-****sama (****さま****?****)****. From ****chichi (****父****?****)****. **

**Oji-san**** (****叔父さん／小父さん／伯父さん****【おじさん】****): uncle (or middle-aged gentleman). -****san**** can be replaced by -****sama**** or -****chan (****ちゃん****?****)****.**

**Ojī-san**** (****お祖父さん／御爺さん／お爺さん／御祖父さん****【おじいさん】****): grandpa (or male senior-citizen). -****san**** can be replaced by -****sama**** or -****chan****.**

**Okā-san**** (****お母さん****): mother, or okaa-****sama****. From ****haha (****母****?****)****. **

**Oba-san**** (****伯母さん／小母さん／叔母さん****【おばさん】****): aunt (or middle-aged lady). -****san**** can be replaced by -****sama**** or -****chan****.**

**Obā-san**** (****お祖母さん／御祖母さん／御婆さん／お婆さん****【おばあさん】****): grandma (or female senior-citizen). -****san**** can be replaced by -****sama**** or -****chan****.**

**Onī-san**** (****お兄さん****): big brother (or a young gentleman), or onii-****sama****, or onii-****chan****. From ****ani (****兄****?****)****.**

**Onē-san**** (****お姉さん****): big sister (or a young lady), or onee-****sama****, or onee-****chan****. From ****ane (****姉****?****)****.**

**You probably know what **_**san**_**, **_**chan**_**, **_**senpai**_**, **_**sensei**_**, **_**sama**_**, or **_**kun**_**, so I won't give out information about them anymore.**

**I need these for my story. That's the reason. Don't ask why, thanks you.**

**Also, **_**Eievui**_** means **_**Eevee**_**, **_**Mimiroll**_** means **_**Buneary**_**, and **_**Nyarmar**_** means **_**Glameow**_**, **_**Gardie**_** means **_**Growlithe**_**, **_**Chicorita**_** means **_**Chikorita**_**,**_** Hitokage**_** means **_**Charmander**_**, and **_**Eneco**_** means **_**Skitty**_**.**

**…**

**Normal POV**

It was snowing and breezy this perfect winter morning as a girl by the name of Hikari just got up from bed. She quickly put on her pink fuzzy slippers and slid down the stairs quickly.

"Ohayou ~" Hikari said hazily, yawning as she made her way to the breakfast table.

"Ohayou Hikari." Ayako said, smiling at her still sleepy daughter.

"Mama, do you know what day it is today?" Hikari asked, suddenly full of energy.

"Yes, I know," the mother replied, sighing.

Hikari started to jump up and down. "I get my first Pokémon today! I get my first Pokémon today!" she said happily.

"Hikari, please stay put." Ayako said firmly, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," Hikari said as she sat down on her chair.

"Good." Her mother said. "So, have you chosen which Pokémon you will get?"

"Well, no. I want to see the Pokémon first so I can choose." Hikari said through a mouthful of ramen noodles.

"Okay then. Finish your food and dress up. We're going to the Pokémon Adoption Centre later," the mother said as she rose from her seat.

Hikari nodded in reply, her mouth full of noodles, chewing furiously.

**…**

"I wonder what I'll wear.." Hikari said, tapping her chin with a finger.

"I know!" she said as an idea came to her. Hikari pulled out a pink button-down winter dress, a knit white scarf, a fluffy white winter hat, and pink boots. She quickly put on the dress, wrapped the scarf around her neck, patted the winter hat on her head, and stepped inside the pink boots, already running down the stairs.

"Mama, I'm fin – "

"WAH!" Hikari cried out as she tripped over her own boots. There poor Hikari lay down on the floor, lying on her back, with a funny look on her face.

"Daijabu .. I'm okay!" Hikari said, getting up slowly.

"WHAT HAPPENED HIKARI?"

**…**

_**A/N: Heh, short chapter and mini CLIFFHANGAR! More chapters soon, be expecting from me. Will update on my free time. **_

_**ALSO, "OHAYO" IS SPELLED THAT WAY, BUT I JUST PUT "U" AT THE END BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT. DON'T TELL ME, BECAUSE I AM AWARE WITH WHAT I HAVE DONE. Thank you.**_

_**Peace ~**_

_**-Hannah**_

_**P.S. - If you didn't know, I'm a 9-year old Filipino grade four student, so this is not much.**_


End file.
